TARDIS lost
by littletimelord47
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are in Paris, and they've lost the TARDIS...


"Aaah…Amy, we may have a small problem…"

"Mmmmmm…" Amy was absorbed in her phone, not really paying much attention to where they were.

"Amy, the problem is getting bigger."

"Oh what is it Doctor? Lost your bow tie?"

"More like lost the TARDIS."

Amy looked up from her phone, "How exactly do you lose the TARDIS?"

"Well ummm…It was here, and now it's well, not."

"Clearly. Do you think maybe you just got confused about where you parked it?"

"Well I was sure it was just here, near this lovely archway." The Doctor gestured to the Arc de Triomphe.

Amy wasn't sure how they had gotten here, The Doctor had taken her on a tour of modern-day Paris, but after she had seen the sights, she had become absorbed in her phone, and wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

"Doctor, I'm sure it's just over there, on the other side."

The Doctor lead the way to the other side of the archway, mumbling that he was sure that was where he had parked her. When the TARDIS was still not located, The Doctor, lost for what to do, decided to ask for help.

Turning to a woman taking pictures of The Arc de Triomphe, he asked, "Excuse me? Have you seen a big blue box? Says 'Police'?"

The woman gave him a strange look before walking briskly away.

"Well that wasn't very helpful. I hope it hasn't been sold as 'modern art' again."

"Modern art?"

"Art, art, hmm… Museum. The Louvre! That's it!"

"Doctor, what are you on about?"

"Remember Amy? When we were in The Louvre, they were bringing in a new piece!"

"So?"

"Well maybe it was the TARDIS!"

"Wow! The TARDIS on display in The Louvre? That's pretty cool!"

"Yes, yes it is. Like my bow tie!"

"Enough with the bow ties already!"

"Right then, yes. To The Louvre!" The Doctor finished his statement with a flamboyant gesture in the opposite direction of The Louvre.

"Doctor, it's the other way."

"Right, yes. I knew that."

The Doctor and Amy walked through The Louvre looking for the TARDIS. After an hour without luck, The Doctor decided to enquire at the main desk.

"Have you gotten any, new acquisitions today? Just wondering because my friend here," he gestured to Amy, "She loves art, wants to see all the latest pieces."

Amy nodded in what she hoped was an agreeing way.

"Well most of our new acquisitions go straight to the storage space to be studied and catalogued, and if they are chosen to be put on display, it's not for a few weeks."

"Oh, I see. Well then, I suppose we'll be back in a few weeks. Thanks for your help!" The Doctor quickly ushered Amy away from the desk and the crowds.

"Doctor! A few weeks! Imagine what they might do to it in that time, and if they even put it on display it's not as if they're just going to let us walk up to it and go inside!"

"I own it."

"Do you have a certificate to prove that?"

"Well, not really because I kind of stole it."

"Of course you did."

"Well we're not going to wait a few weeks anyway, we will wait until closing."

"Oh no, we're not going to break into the museum are we?"

"Of course we are!"

The Doctor and Amy hid until the crowds left, and it was only the guards and a few museum workers left. It was pure luck that they were able to get from their hiding place to the storage section without being caught, no thanks to The Doctor. He had damaged several exhibits on the way.

"Right. Big door. Says storage. Locked. Has an alarm on it. What do you suggest we do Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were the clever one?"

"I am the clever one, and that is why we are going to sonic it, see what happens."

The Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the lock and opened the door as quickly as he could, trying not to attract the guards' attention. The door opened with a splutter and a shower of sparks, and The Doctor and Amy slipped through before they could be caught.

"Okay, there shouldn't be anyone in here." The Doctor said while looking around for a light switch.

"Let's hope." Amy replied.

The Doctor eventually turned on the lights, and they found rows upon rows of stored pieces.

"There's got to be more down here than there is up there." Amy mused while pointing up towards the museum.

"There is." The Doctor replied, looking a little confronted at the task of finding the TARDIS within all the storage space.

"Well I guess they have a space for new acquisitions, maybe we should look there." Amy turned and walked alongside the rows of shelves in search of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed silently, looking eagerly down every row, hoping to find his precious time machine.

The Doctor and Amy walked for what seemed like an hour until they came to a section that had been roped off with tape reading 'Do not enter'. They entered anyway, and discovered a lot of strange pieces, including a couple of wooden feet, a painting of an upside down giraffe and a small basketball with stick-on eyes glued all over it. They looked under sheets covering items, but couldn't find the TARDIS.

"Well maybe it's not here after all." Amy suggested.

"But where else would it be, Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, maybe the Queen took it for all I know!"

"She tried that once, couldn't get in though, so she gave it back."

Amy ignored that comment, reminding herself to ask The Doctor about it later.

"Well there's only one other place it could be." The Doctor said.

"Where's that?"

"Up there" he said, pointing directly above their heads.

"What? In the museum?"

"Makes getting it back a little harder."

"You think?" Amy replied sarcastically.

After getting back into the museum, and fixing the door, The Doctor and Amy put into action the plan they had come up with while in the storage area. The Doctor thought he had a fair idea of where the TARDIS might be, and it was Amy's job to make sure he got there without being caught.

"Doctor, I really don't like this plan." Amy whispered.

"Amy, you'll be fine. Once I have the TARDIS I can get you out of whatever trouble you find yourself in."

"What if you don't find the TARDIS?"

"Well then, I'll just have to save you without it."

"Alright, you go, I'll do my bit"

"Thank you Amy." After a quick hug The Doctor ran off in search of the TARDIS.

Amy walked in the opposite direction of where The Doctor had gone. She found herself in a room of antique vases. She picked one up and threw it across the room. It smashed into another vase and they both fell to the floor in a hundred pieces. It wasn't long before all the guards came rushing in, demanding to know who she was and how she had gotten in. The Doctor had told her not to say anything, so she stayed silent, waiting for The Doctor to rescue her. The police were just arriving when she heard the TARDIS sound.

The Doctor walked out looking very proud of himself.

"Hello, fellas. Amy. Just thought I'd pop in and see what all the fuss was about. I heard a terrible crashing noise, what has my friend here done now?"

"Hey!" Amy protested.

The guards were so shocked by the appearance of a big blue box that they did not notice The Doctor sonicing Amy's handcuffs. She ran over to the TARDIS and pushed past The Doctor to get inside.

"Hey! Where are you going?" One of the guards shouted.

"Oh, I don't know, how about Greece? What do you think, Doctor?"

"Au revoir, we're off to Greece!" With that The Doctor shut the door and the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving behind some very confused guards.


End file.
